


The Right Group To Fit In

by IntrovertedCoffee



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of blood, A little bullying, A pinch of gay at the end, Claudette got plant medicine and baby goats, Company Field Trip AU, Don't let my tags scare you, Dwight goes on a field trip with his company, Dwight's brownies get drugged a little, Goes wrong oof, How do I write titles, Jake to the rescue, Other, Protecc Smol boi please, What are titles oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedCoffee/pseuds/IntrovertedCoffee
Summary: Dwight Fairfield's company goes for a field trip to a conservatory centre. Dwight was going to go through the effort of getting friends until things go downhill.This is kinda beta read, formatting might be a little off. My brain can't function right now please have mercy.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield & Jake Park, Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park
Kudos: 27





	The Right Group To Fit In

Dwight Fairfield was invited to his company’s field trip to a conservatory centre. To put into simple terms, it was a small portion of protected forest area. It wasn’t too big or it wasn’t too small, and it was located in the city. It made Dwight feel restless with excitement, and he even made a countdown on his calendar for the day to come, almost as if he was a child waiting for Christmas.

It became hard for him to sleep the night before the trip. The company planned the trip as a way to get the coworkers closer to each other, and admittedly Dwight wasn’t able to make any friends since the start of his office job, and he saw this as an opportunity to make some friends.

He had already packed his bag days before. A water bottle, a granola bar, a hardcover notebook, a pen, some extra money, and even a flashlight and a first-aid kit. Dwight was decked out completely. He even picked out his clothes, which consisted of navy blue sweatpants, a black t-shirt and a maroon hoodie. It was autumn but it wasn’t so cold, so he didn’t bother wearing a jacket.

The day finally arrived, and Dwight did his best to not exceed the speed limit while driving his car. When Dwight arrived, he saw his coworkers standing outside the building and ready to board the bus. He quickly grabbed his backpack from his car and rushed over to greet them. His coworkers only looked at him, but he shook it off and decided that everyone must have been really tired.

The entire bus ride through Dwight looked outside the window at the passing scenery and imagined what the conservatory centre would look like, and the many scenarios that might take place. He heard there was a main building and some abandoned structures throughout the forest, and although he was scared of those kinds of things, he really wanted to take a peek at the structures.

After the 30 minute ride they finally arrived and walked into the main building. The entire building was made out of wood, and the interior looked very cozy. Dwight didn’t have enough time to look around as their tour guide came and greeted their group.

“Welcome to our conservatory centre. My name is Jake Park and today I’ll be your tour guide.”

Dwight stared at the man for a bit. Even though he wanted to be friends with his coworkers, he felt like he wanted to become friends with Jake instead. There was something mysterious about Jake that Dwight couldn’t point out, and it only served to increase his interest in the tour guide.

Jake wore a zipped up olive green jacket, beige hiking pants, dark grey boots, a scarf and black fingerless gloves. Even though he was a tour guide, he didn’t have a smile on his face. Wasn’t it supposed to be normal to at least put a fake smile on your face when talking to customers or something? Dwight didn’t judge though, people always had a reason for being themselves.

As Jake explained some history and some important heads up about the forest to the company, it seemed that they weren’t very interested. They were whispering amongst each other or looking at other places than Jake, while Dwight quickly whipped out his notebook and pen and began making notes. Dwight liked to write and draw instead of making videos or pictures to remember things, it was one of his odd peculiarities.

As Jake brought the group outside and began to walk through the forest, Dwight caught up to Jake’s pace. Dwight wasn’t much of a conversationalist, but he was already bubbling up with many questions about the forest. He was sure that he was going to embarrass himself, but it was worth a shot.

“H-hello Mr. Jake! My n-name is Dwight. I heard t-there was s-some abandoned structures in this f-forest. D-do you know anything a-about them?” Dwight asked. ‘I hope this is the way you start a conversation. Also, my stutter isn’t helping.’ Dwight’s inner voice commented.

“Oh, about those things. Don’t know much about them. No one over here talks about them. Never decided to take them down either. I’m as confused and interested as you are. By the way, there is no need to call me Mr. Jake, just call me Jake. No need for formalities” Jake replied.

“O-okay then. What o-other things a-a-are here? Like, anything t-to point out?” Dwight asked. He quickly wrote down a few points that Jake said and did a few sketches of the forest as they walked.

“We have a greenhouse. Claudette takes care of it the most. There are some baby goats that follow her around. If you get lost and see a baby goat, you could tell she’s nearby. There’s a bridge and a deck that overlooks a lake with a few chairs. There’s also a section in which most of the coyotes stay. They don’t attack unless you really piss them off. Other than that I can’t think of anything else” Jake replied.

Dwight noticed that Jake spoke in short, choppy lines. He didn’t mind it though. As Jake and Dwight spoke, his coworkers really didn’t seem to care much about the place. Dwight felt a little put down by their attitude, but he wasn’t going to let that ruin his day.

The group reached the bridge Jake talked about. It was long and narrow, and made out of wooden planks. The planks looked like they were about to collapse, and if it did, it would be quite the fall. The rails weren’t even high either, and the bridge had sharp turns here and there, almost as if the bridge wasn’t planned out before its construction.

As the group stopped advancing Jake made his way towards the beginning of the bridge.

“I know it doesn’t look convincing, but this bridge can support all our weight. Just don’t try any weird stuff. Follow me” Jake said, and began walking on the bridge.

The others paused. It seemed that they did not want to go. Dwight peered over the group as he began to fidget and gnaw at his nails. By then Jake had reached halfway of the bridge just before it turned towards another random direction, and he was looking back at the group. The group then proceeded to decide who should go first.

“Meh, maybe Dwight’s gonna go first. Right, Dwight?” Kevin, one of Dwight’s coworkers snickered.

“Yeah, Dwight’s gotta go first. We are definitely not gonna go first, that’s for sure” Dwight’s boss, Cameron, sneered.

“B-b-but I-” Dwight had started, but another coworker, Karen, pushed him onto the bridge, almost causing him to trip and fall. Thankfully he had managed to regain his balance as he held onto the rail dearly, clutching his notebook and pen to his chest, almost as if it was his teddy bear.

The planks of the bridge were indeed a little wobbly and there were a few gaps, but after Dwight reached the deck he stood beside Jake to catch his breath. His legs were shaking and sweat dripped profusely around his face as he tried to calm himself down. The others passed and did not rest; they just grinned at him and continued down the bridge. Dwight was about to continue behind the group until Jake gave him a tap on the shoulder.

“It sucks that we can’t chill on these seats for a while, but you might want to see this” Jake walked to the edge and looked beyond the rail.

Dwight peered over the rail and saw what Jake meant. There was a crisp blue lake that reflected the sunlight and the colorful autumn leaves from its surface. Nothing disturbed the waters except the occasional bird but he didn’t mind; he had seen lakes before, but there was always some noisy people riding their boats. The calm ripples of the water looked hypnotic combined with the sounds, he almost forgot that he had to move forward soon.

As he quickly broke out of his daze he made a few quick sketches of the scene and wished he had brought a few paints to complete the picture.

“T-thanks Jake” Dwight smiled.

“You’re welcome, bud” Jake said as he quickly pulled his scarf to cover the bottom half of his face.

They quickly caught up to the group and continued their walk. As they continued down the trail they came across an abandoned house made of wood. The doors had a padlock around its handles, but the door itself wasn’t secure on its hinges and looked like it was going to break any moment soon. Large rocks surrounded the sides of the house, but there was a window at the side.

“Let’s not bother with that. Looks as ugly as a certain dweeb I know” Cameron joked as Dwight’s coworkers passed the building.

Dwight didn’t notice the snarky comment his boss made, but instead began to tread on the rough surface of the rocks to get a better look inside. He couldn’t see very well as there wasn’t enough sunlight, but he still made out that there was tons of junk littered on the floor. He gave up deciphering the littered junk and carefully made his way back on the trail, surprised to see his group gone and Jake waiting for him.

“Everyone went ahead. We should go before we lose them” Jake said as he began to walk in the direction Dwight’s coworkers went.

As they continued walking, Dwight found it hard to stay on one spot of the trail. He kept looking around and walking on the right side, then to the left side, almost as if he was trying to take the entire scenery in at once. He was like a child stepping into a candy shop for the first time.

The walk went by peacefully, except when a garden snake slithered from the bushes. The group began to disperse, and as Dwight and Jake came to see the commotion, Karen once again pushed Dwight in front of her. Dwight had no clue as to what was going on, but gladly he didn’t step on the poor garden snake. On the other hand, Jake picked it up and placed it on a rock.

“Geez, there’s snakes here? Ew, don’t touch that…” Karen commented.

“This is a forest after all. Their bites don’t do much. There is no need to worry” Jake spoke as he wiped his hands.

After some more walking they finally came across something more interesting. It almost looked like a bus stop, but it was clearly not maintained as the wood was rotting and a part of the structure had already collapsed. For once, Dwight’s group stopped and actually looked at it. All this time in the forest they had been gossiping about anything and everything, and finally they decided to look at something in the woods. They whispered and giggled a bit before continuing down the trail. Dwight quickly made a few more sketches in his notebook before catching up.

The trail led back to the main building where they finally rested. Dwight’s coworkers decided it was a good idea to take their food and find a good spot in the forest to eat. Jake didn’t like the idea but another employee, Ace, gave them an okay. Jake didn’t protest any further as they began to make their way back on the trail. This time they took a detour from their original route as they heard some baby goats in the distance, and Karen insisted that they go and see them.

Jake took them to the greenhouse, and at first there was no goats in sight. Karen already began to grow impatient to see the baby goats until one poked its head from the inside of the building. It disappeared for a moment only to reappear with more friends, peering from behind the safety of the doors.

“Now that you have seen the goats, we should head back to the original trail. Visitors aren’t supposed to go inside the greenhouse. These baby goats aren’t about to come galloping towards you. They like to stay near Claudette” Jake remarked.

Despite what Jake said, Karen began to make her way to the greenhouse. Jake’s face turned sour as he was about to speak up, but Claudette walked out and noticed the group. Karen immediately scooted away from the greenhouse. Claudette smiled and nodded at the group and began to move some supplies in and out, all the while the baby goats skipped and jumped around her.

“We should get back on the trail” Jake said. Karen’s shoulders drooped and she looked towards the ground as they started back on their trail.

They continued a little deeper into the forest until they found a suitable spot and couldn’t handle the rumbling in their stomachs. There was a fallen log and the area was clear compared to the rest of the forest, so they sat and ate.

“Well, I’m going to go back and check on something at the main building. You guys stay here. I’ll be back. Call me when you are done” Jake said as he stood up.

“S-see you Jake” Dwight smiled. He was hoping Jake would eat with them, sadly it wasn’t the case. Jake did say he was going to come back though, so Dwight began to quickly wolf his food down that he bought from the main building as if it would make Jake come back quicker.

“Woah, easy there Dwight. My sister baked some brownies for us since she couldn’t come. You want one?” Kevin asked.

“Really? I would like one, thanks Kevin” Dwight replied.

Kevin reached into his bag and took two containers packed with brownies, and handed a piece to Dwight. Dwight carefully took a bite into it, and soon wolfed it down too. ‘It had the best chocolate fudge taste I have ever tasted, super gooey from that chocolate’ Dwight thought to himself as he swallowed the last bit.

After Dwight finished he looked at Kevin to thank him once more, but he froze. Kevin and the rest of his group were giggling and sneering at him. Dwight’s hand began to shake, sweat pooled at his forehead and he began to gnaw his nails. ‘What is going on? Why is everyone looking at me like that? Did I do something?’

“Hey Dwight, I feel pretty bad for wasting some food on you, but this will be interesting. I drugged that brownie I gave you, interesting am I right? I’m pretty good at hiding evidence, from my experience, so you won’t be able to do much. Have a fun time!” Kevin and the rest of the group laughed.

Dwight was about to protest thinking it was a bad joke, but the drugs really began to kick in. Dwight felt drowsy and it was hard for him to move at all. He slumped to the ground trying to stay awake as he felt arms picking him up. His vision was blurred and he couldn’t discern the faces around him.

Dwight woke up hours later to find himself in the rain and darkness. His body felt numb and wet, but he knew he needed to get up and find help. He began to pull himself up from the ground and felt a surge of pain erupt in his body. He winced, feeling around for his glasses. It wasn’t far away from him, but after putting them on he still couldn’t see through the darkness.

Dwight remembered that he packed a flashlight in his bag, so he crawled and felt his way on the ground, and thank goodness he found his bag. Dwight was surprised that his coworkers had decided not to keep his bag, but he wasn’t complaining. He pulled out his flashlight after a few painstaking moments and turned it on.

He waved his flashlight around to observe and get a better idea where he was. Turns out he was thrown off some high ledge. The ledge itself looked like it was about to collapse, and there were rocks and branches protruding from the sides. Dwight then aimed the flashlight on himself to check his condition and wished he didn’t.

He was covered in dirt and blood. His right leg sustained a deep cut on the side and blood was dripping out, along with other cuts and bruises littering his body. The med-kit Dwight had packed would only do enough to keep his wound from bleeding excessively, but it was better than nothing. He could get the proper care after he got out.

Dwight quickly treated and covered the wound, but a sense of dread fell upon him.  
‘What am I supposed to do now? Just sit and wait while I bleed out? I know it is going to hurt, but I’ve got to get moving. My phone probably fell out from my pocket due to the fall, and I can’t get help any other way’ Dwight took a shaky breath in and began to limp.

Climbing the ledge was out of the question; his body felt weak and his leg had a deep cut that was still bleeding out. His best option was to find a different way up. Dwight hoped the animals would give him any jumpscares or hinder his terrifying excursion.  
Dwight couldn’t go very far as he had to take frequent breaks. ‘I can’t do this. I won’t be able to make it’ Dwight thought to himself as he dragged himself across the forest floor, ‘It hurts so much’. Dwight dropped to the ground and began to sob.

From the sound of the pattering rain and his sobs, Dwight heard a voice. ‘It could be your imagination Dwight. No one would be out here in this time. It is a protected forest, the public can’t visit when they want to’ Dwight tried to reason with himself. He didn’t want any false hope to mess him even further. It only caused him to sob even louder.

This time, Dwight did the voice a little closer. Dwight gave into his feelings and called back. Maybe it was better to try than to give up.

“J-Jake?” Dwight stuttered. He wanted to see Jake the most; Dwight knew and trusted him the most.

“Dwight? Was that you? Say something!” Dwight heard Jake’s frantic call.

“Y-yes! Down h-here!” Dwight called back. He waved his flashlight around to attract Jake’s attention, and felt a rush of relief wash over him as he saw Jake peer over the ledge.

“Just a second Dwight, I’m gonna come down!” Jake called out.

He disappeared and Dwight was about to start dragging himself once more, until he noticed Jake appearing from the trees.

“Dwight, what the hell happened? You don’t look good at all” Jake crouched beside Dwight to check the lousy bandaging around his leg. The bandages had already seeped a little through the bandages.

“M-my coworkers d-d-drugged a brownie and g-gave it to me, t-then proceeded to ch-chuck me down here. W-what a-are you still d-doing here? S-shouldn’t you be a-at home?”

“When your group left I noticed you weren’t with him. I got worried and stayed behind. Good thing I did. Claudette noticed too, she’s in the main building in case you got back. She’s good at making medicine with plants. We’ll get you back and patch you up better” Jake said.

Jake painstakingly managed to carry Dwight back to the main building where Claudette was waiting for the two. Her little goats friends were with her too, and they bounced around with excitement until they noticed Dwight’s condition. ‘Even they are smart enough to understand that I’m in a pretty bad condition’ Dwight thought to himself.

“Oh dear, what happened to you?” Claudette said as she removed the bandages to check the wound. “Hmmm, the wound isn’t bad enough to get stitches, but you will need to rest for a few days. I’m going to apply this medicine, it will help the wound heal faster and disinfect it. It is going to hurt though” Claudette warned.

Dwight nodded. He was very tired and didn’t want to use his energy in anything other than keeping himself awake. He sucked a deep breath in and Claudette applied the medicine. It was extremely painful as a burning sensation erupted in his body, causing Dwight to jolt awake from his sleepy state. He groaned in pain as Jake squeezed Dwight’s hand as comfort, and Claudette placed a new bandage over the wound.

“I’m g-going to quit m-my job as s-s-soon as I c-could” Dwight gritted through his teeth.

“Well, you could apply here if you want” Jake commented.

“Jake! Not now-” Claudette had started but Dwight had cut in.

“Wow, r-really? I-I can?” Dwight was surprised.

“Of course you can. Everyone is chill here. No one is going to hurt you” Jake reassured.

“You seem pretty excited, Dwight. I know one thing for sure; everyone’s going to love you” Claudette said.

And it did happen. Dwight quit his job and applied to work at the conservatory centre. He met up with Jake and Claudette at a coffee shop a few days before he started his new job.

“I’m still a little worried about what happened back there. Are you really sure you want to walk around that forest again?” Jake asked when Claudette went to the counter to get herself some more coffee.

“Of course, Jake! I’ll learn m-my way through the forest. E-even if I get lost, you’ll find me again, w-won’t you?” Dwight smiled.

“Yeah, I will” Jake smiled back and covered the bottom of his face with his scarf.


End file.
